1. Field
Apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments of the present disclosure relate to an adapter having a rotation structure configured to allow a plug to be rotatable.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, electronic devices have a different voltage according to the type of the electronic devices and the use thereof, and also the shape of an input unit in which the power is supplied is different according to each product.
Therefore, it may be needed that a voltage of the power that is appropriate to be used for the electronic device is supplied to supply the power to the electronic device, through a connector having the shape that is appropriate for the input unit/the shape that corresponds to the input unit, and a device configured to perform this function is an adapter that is power conversion supply apparatus.
Particularly, a power adapter has been widely used as a device configured to convert alternating current (AC) to direct current (DC) and supply DC to a variety of electronic devices using DC, e.g., a lap top, a PC, a display monitor, and a mobile phone. In addition, the power adapter has been used as a device configured to charge a battery or supply the power needed for the driving of the electronic devices, and a device configured to generate an output power from an input power.
The power adapter is provided with a body in which an AC/DC conversion voltage circuit is housed, a plug connected to a power electric outlet, and a connector connected to an electronic device, and is configured to convert a high voltage of AC into an appropriate voltage of DC and supply DC to the electric device.
When the power adapter is connected to a multi tap outlet, interference may occur with an adjacent electric outlet and thus there may be limitation in the usability of the multi tap outlet.